


Hearing is Believing

by GnomeIgnominious



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GnomeIgnominious/pseuds/GnomeIgnominious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin and Douglas are sleeping in adjoining rooms. Douglas brings someone back for the night. Martin can't help overhearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearing is Believing

Martin was jolted awake by a loud bump near his head. The walls of their current layover hotel were, as usual, paper thin and damp, the beige wallpaper dirty and peeling. Carolyn had booked them two rooms, a double and a single, and Martin had lost the double in a bet with Douglas over the colour of the customs officer's shirt. 

He pulled his duvet up to his ears and wondered what Douglas was doing, bumping around in the middle of the night. Martin had last seen him downstairs in the hotel bar, regaling some cabin crew with rather exaggerated tales of his smuggling exploits at Air England.

Another scuffle, followed by what was unmistakeably a giggle floated through the thin plasterboard. Martin sighed. Douglas had brought someone back to his room. One of the gorgeous blonde stewardesses no doubt. Martin could hear Douglas' deep voice murmuring something and chuckling quietly. 

Martin might as well have been in the room with them. He heard the clink of a belt buckle, followed by the swish of material and the creak of the bed all of three inches away from his head.Martin's ears were turning red as he desperately tried to ignore the noises coming through the wall. Douglas' partner seemed to be making an effort to keep the noise down, but Douglas himself apparently had no such qualms. The first husky "Yessss," sent a tingle down Martin's spine and a jolt to his groin. He was getting hard. From eavesdropping on Douglas having sex. 

Martin wrestled with his conscience for all of ten seconds before giving in to temptation and palming his cock, languorously stroking as he hardened. 

"Ohhh," Douglas' voice came through the wall. "Yes. Yes, like that."

A creak of bedsprings and Douglas moaned. Martin shivered deliciously at the sound and rocked his hips, a drop of precum beading at the head of his cock. Another creak and a bump as the headboard of Douglas' bed hit the wall. Another bump, and another and Douglas was moaning again, murmuring in his honey-toned voice too quietly for Martin to make out. The bumping sped up and Martin's hand sped up with it.

"Fuck," Douglas voice was suddenly much louder. "Oh, fuck, fuck, James, yessss."

Martin's hand abruptly stilled. James? There was no way he could have misheard. Was Douglas-?

"Mmm," A quieter voice, as deep as Douglas'. "Fuck me, Douglas. Fuuuuck-"

Martin's hand began to move again, his cock hardening at the thought of Douglas in bed with another man. This was so completely out of the blue that if Martin hadn't been hearing it with his own ears he wouldn't have believed it.

"Ahhh, James, yes, fuck, yes, I'm, I'm g-ahh-" Douglas moaned loudly as he came. Martin bit his lip and silently spilled over his own hand, hips rocking minutely as he tried to come as quietly as possible. 

He wiped himself with a tissue and curled up under the duvet, astonished by what he had heard. A small seed of hope began to blossom in Martin's chest. Perhaps he had a chance with Douglas after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written at 1am while slightly drunk. My first smutfic (if it counts?).


End file.
